This Kiss
by Shout Diva
Summary: [OneShot] A kiss at the San Juan house show leads to more than just friendship. Fluff, plain and simple. [CarlitoLilian]


**Kristen and Katy now!! Today, I found the cutest video EVER. Carlito and Lilian kissed at the San Juan show on Thursday. I marked out like a little girl sittin' front row at a John Cena concert. Anyways, I shared said video and thus this story came about. We disclaim, clearly. (Who would ever take Lilian's man? We're not dumb.) Enjoy!**

* * *

While most of the superstars and ring crew were preparing for that evening's Raw in Phoenix, two of them were discussing the upcoming tour of Central America, including a show in Puerto Rico. 

"I am so excited! My family is too," Lilian Garcia gushed.

"I'm a little nervous," Carlos Colón admitted. "All of my family will be there and my name in Puerto Rico is bigger than anybody's."

"You'll be fine! You're a great performer and the audience is going to love you." She smiled. "You know you're going to get the biggest reaction of the night."

"Oh I don't know, I think a certain blonde might get an even bigger one."

Lilian did her best to mask the look of disgust that crossed her face. "Torrie?"

"Nope, you."

Glancing over at him, she arched a brow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. The fans here love you, the ones back home love you even more." He reached over, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You know it's true."

Impulsively, she turned her hand and allowed their fingers to intertwine. "I don't know about tha-"

"Oh Carlos, there you are!"

Lilian quickly pulled her hand down to her side. "Hey Torrie."

"Hey you two!" The Playboy Playmate grinned and grabbed Carlito's hand. "Are you ready for your match tonight?"

He glanced at Lilian and then he went back to Torrie. "Of course I'm ready!"

Lilian smiled at them both. "I need to go get my papers ready for tonight. I'll see you two out there! Good lucky Carly."

Carlito looked after her, half of him wanting to follow, but the other half got pulled back by Torrie's grasp.

"So I was thinking when we go to San Juan on Thursday, can I meet your family?"

"You wanna meet my...family?"

"Well duh, silly. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do!"

Carlito cringed, suddenly reminded of how childish she sounded at times. "But uh, Torrie…we really just started going out."

The blonde glared at him. "Oh I see. If it were Lilian, you'd introduce her to them."

He groaned, dropping his voice. "She already knows them."

"What?!"

"Torrie, we're close friends and they came to visit once and she was there. It's really no big deal."

She pushed some hair behind her ear, scoffing. "Whatever Carlos, why don't we just go and get ready for the show? Then after you can take me out for some dinner!"

Carlito rolled his eyes as she dragged him away in search of a quiet area.

It was close to midnight on Wednesday when Lilian got off her plane. She grinned as soon as she stepped foot in the San Juan airport.

"LILIAN!"

The blonde spun to the left and ran to meet her family. "¡Hola¡Es muy bueno estar aquí! It's so good to be here!" She hugged and kissed each one of her family members.

Down the terminal, Carlito also got off his plane, rolling his neck as he walked over to claim his luggage.

Lilian smiled brightly, taking them time to greet each and every family member there. Once she pulled back from the final hug, she caught sight of Carlito. "Carlito, come here!"

Carlito smiled, making his way over to Lilian.

"Guys, you remember Carlito, sí?"

The young wrestler had no time to react before he was pulled in for hugs and kisses. Lilian laughed softly, stepping over to her aunt's side.

"So Lily, when are you going to tell us él es su novio?"

She ducked her head, blushing. "Él es sólo mi amigo..."

Her aunt laughed softly, mumbling, "If you say so."

"We're going to get our bags," Lilian announced. "I'll meet you guys over at Evangelina's, sí?" The rest of her family nodded. Before the show, Lilian had talked with her Aunt Evangelina and made arrangements to stay with her for the two nights she'd be there. "Ozzy, are you still taking me?" Her older cousin, with hair somewhat similar to Carlito's, nodded. "Great, I'll see you at the front." She grinned at them all one last time before turning away with Carlito, shaking her head at their whispers.

"I didn't know you were coming in so early, I thought it was just me."

Carly shook his head. "Nah, I'd like to spend some time with my family and run around the city before the show tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too!" She grinned and then said, "So where's Torrie?"

"She's coming later on; at least I think she is."

Lilian frowned, looking up at her friend. "Something happen?"

"She wanted to meet my family, and I thought it was too soon."

"You didn't happen to mention the fact that I've met them already, did you?"

Carlito sent her a gentle grin. "I'm afraid so."

"Carlos!" Reaching over she smacked his arm lightly. "You shouldn't have done that. She already hates me enough as it is."

"Like you care about that part," he offered softly, only to be met with a guilty smile. "Point proven."

"But I'm not the one dating her, she doesn't have to like me." She went to grab her bags but was gently nudged out of the way by her companion.

"I've got them. Lord knows I'd get my ass kicked by your family if I let you carry them!"

Lilian giggled and nodded. "That's so true, they would."

He helped load her bags into the trunk of her cousin's car. "Maybe I'll see you around tomorrow before the show."

"Maybe, if not, I'll see you at the arena." Reaching up she kissed his cheek. "Have fun tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And with that, she got into the passenger seat, watching Carlos and Ozzy shake hands.

The next day before heading to the arena, Lilian had breakfast and lunch with her family, taking a few pictures for the WWE's website in between. In between that, she went around the city with her family. 

She finally made her way into the arena, leaving her family outside since they weren't ready to come in just yet. She had only taken a few steps before she was pulled into a hug. She smiled brightly, hugging Carlito's mother back. "Dios, Señorita Colón!"

Carlito laughed softly as he watched them. His mother taking her time to look Lilian over, her way to make sure she was taking care of herself. "Ma..."

"It's fine, Carly. I promise." Lilian sent him a bright smile before continuing her conversation with his mom. The two women looped arms, walking back towards Carlito's locker room.

He gritted his teeth after he heard that ever-so familiar tongue clicking behind him. "What was that all about?" Torrie asked.

"Listen, Torrie, you've got to understand something if we're going any further with this relationship," he said, standing up. "Lilian has been my friend for a long time now, we both share that common Puerto Rican bond between us. If you can't get over that, then I guess we're going to be over."

Torrie looked at him for a long time, and then smiled. "Of course I don't mind, Carly! Lil's my friend too and I completely and totally understand that you two are just friends!" Grinning, she linked their fingers together. "I haven't seen you all day, where were you? I was getting worried!"

He sighed, cursing himself. "I was with my family and doing stuff with them."

"Well that's okay, we have plenty of time to catch up now!"

Down the hall, Lilian and Carlito's mother stopped, the older woman sending a disgusted look in her son's direction. "¿Quién es ella?"

Lilian bit down on her lip, wishing she didn't have to be the one to tell her. "Torrie."

"That's Torrie?! She looks like she walked in off the streets!"

The small blonde laughed, Carly's mom reminded her so much of her own. She offered weakly, "She's nice..."

"Lilian, that doesn't assure me of anything."

Luckily for Lilian, Carlito and Torrie had finally caught up with them. "Mom, this is Torrie..."

"Can I call you Mom?" the blonde gushed.

"No. Mrs. Colón will do just fine." Looking the blonde over, she turned back to Lilian. "Vamos."

* * *

Lilian braced herself. She just announced Chris Mordetsky and now it was time for Carlito. Yelling in Spanish, she announced the prodigy, grinning with the explosive reaction from the crowd. She exited the ring, not wanting to take any of his spotlight. 

Carlito walked down the ramp, pointing at a few fans. The building was vibrating, he could feel it through his boots. He took a left before entering the ring, walking over to where Lilian was standing. They linked hands and kissed cheeks before he jumped on the apron, ready to start his match.

Lilian blushed slightly and was so wrapped up in the match she didn't even think about the screaming fit Torrie was throwing backstage.

"That sorry son of a bi-"

"Torrie, stop it!"

The blonde Diva glared over at Melina. "Mind your business, Melina."

"I will when you stop acting like a child. For goodness sake, his mother is in the room next to us." The Latina rolled her eyes, muttering to herself, "Probably thinking it's about damn time too."

"What was that?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Torrie. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to go see...one I know isn't kissing other women!" She smirked as she slipped out of the room, narrowly missing the shoe that was thrown at her head.

After thanking everyone for coming out for the show, Lilian made her way backstage. Half expecting to see her family waiting for her, she was surprised to see Carlito there instead.

"Hey you."

He reached over, pulling her to him for a hug. "You were amazing out there, Lily."

She pulled back reluctantly, knowing Torrie'd flip if she saw them. "Thank you. But I believe you got the bigger reaction, which means I won."

"Keep telling yourself that, Garcia."

"CARLOS!" Torrie stormed up to the two. "What the _hell _was that?!"

"What?"

"Don't think I'm blind! Lilian, how could you do this to me?!"

The ring announcer frowned. "Tor, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. We're here in Puerto Rico, it's something special to the both of us."

"Ugh, and I care why?"

Carlito narrowed his eyes. "Don't you see? This is my home country! This is where I grew up. If you're going to be so damn selfish all the time you can forget about there ever being an 'us.'"

Torrie glared at Lilian. "This is all your fault, you're nothing but a stupid whore!"

Carlito instinctively stepped in front of Lilian, if only to stop her from killing the other woman.

"Remind me again Torrie, just how many people have you slept with on this roster?" Lilian quipped.

"I don't have to listen to someone like you talk to me like this. You're a nobody, you'll never be like me."

"That's right Torrie, she'll never be able to lower herself to your level." Reaching back, he pulled Lilian against him. "Ready to get out of here?"

Lilian nodded and started to reply, only to be cut off by Torrie. "Carlito, wait...I'm sorry! I mean, what are we going to tell your mom? She loved me!"

Carly laughed, rolling his eyes. "You want to know what my mother really thought of you? She thought you were some common whore, so try again. Now Lilian on the other hand, she happens to love her. Go figure." Taking Lilian's hand in his, they turned and began to walk back to his locker room where his mother was standing, looking very proud of her son.

After he had showered and they both had changed into regular clothes, they met at the exit of the building.

"You want to go talk and get something to eat?"

Lilian nodded. "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." She smiled and they headed out the door.

Once they were seated at Divino Bocadito and their orders were placed in front of them, they began to talk at the same time.

"Go ahead," Carlito said, chuckling.

"I just…I'm sorry for messing stuff up with you and Torrie."

He scoffed lightly. "Please, don't be. I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

She tilted her head and looked him over. "Are you sure? Lito, if you want her back, then go find her. I'll be okay."

He reached over taking her hand in his. "Lily, have I ever lied to you?" When she shook her head, he continued, "Then I want you to believe me when I say it's for the better. Besides, I'm where I want to be."

Lilian looked down, chewing softly on her lip. "Okay..."

"What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, honest."

"You never could lie to me. We both know that."

"I feel bad, okay? I've probably lost Torrie as a friend, and that's all we're ever going to be – just friends." Looking down at her food, she spun her fork in the rice over and over. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Standing up and throwing some money on the table, Carlito took her hand and led her out of the restaurant and around the corner where they could see the ocean. "Are you unhappy that we're friends?"

"I'm not unhappy. I could never be unhappy when I'm with you, friends or not."

He nodded gently, leading her over to sit down on the sand. Being the stubborn one, she stood in an effort to put some distance between them. "You're not the only stubborn one, Garcia." He gently pulled her down and into his arms, his arms going around her waist so that she couldn't move. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say, Lito."

He moved his hand and rested it against her heart, his mouth pressed to her ear. "Tell me what's in there."

Her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "You."

Gently turning her to face him, Carlito cupped her face in his hands. "You're in my heart too."

She looked away, shaking her head. "It's not the same."

"No?" He arched a brow, continuing softly. "So I'm the only one whose heart beats faster when you're in the room? The only one who will smile no matter what, just because he got to see you?"

She closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself to believe he was just being nice. "Lito, you don't have to say that to make me feel better..."

"Lily, you know I don't say anything unless I mean it," he pointed out.

She shrugged, not wanting to admit anything.

"C'mon, don't be like that. Listen, I knew from the start with Torrie we wouldn't work out. I knew that with Trish too. I've known that with every girl now that I've met you." He smiled and let his fingers trace over her face and neck. "Te quiero¿tú sabes que?"

"Please don't," she said, moving her face away. "I don't want to be another one of your play things Carlos."

He frowned. "I would never treat you like that, I wouldn't treat anybody like that. I really did like Trish, but I knew she and Ron belonged together. And Torrie? She's okay to be around when you're in the mood for her talking."

"It all sounds so nice. But what if another pretty blonde comes your way, hmm?" She slipped out of his arms, slowly walking away from him.

Carlito climbed to his feet, following after her. "Lilian, please!"

"Just save it. I can't do this." She sighed heavily when she felt him take hold of her. "Let go of me."

He forced her to look at him, one hand resting against her cheek as the other arm went around her waist. "Never." The simple word was all he said before his lips captured hers. The small blonde kissed him back with everything she had before pulling away.

"Stop it, please."

"Is that what you really want?" When she didn't answer, he continued, "If you can look me in the eyes and tell me it's not what you want, I'll stop."

Her green eyes met his darker ones. "I don't want..." She looked down. "To be without you."

He smiled shyly. "Good, because I don't either. I also don't want to move too fast, that's why I've never done anything before. You're very special to me."

"That's why?"

"Of course! What did you think?"

"I thought you just wanted to be friends with me. I never thought you would want anything more from that," she explained.

Carly shook his head, smiling. "No, I've always wanted to have more. I didn't want to push things, and I didn't want to scare you away. Besides, I've enjoyed taking things slow, I get to find out more and more about you every day."

"You mean the more you find out doesn't make you want to go away?"

"Of course not." He trailed his fingers lightly through her hair. "I'm here for the long run, Lily."

She leaned forward, kissing him softly. "Well then, let's see where this takes us."

"Until then, I think we better get back before they send a search party out for us."

Lilian giggled softly, squeezing his hand as the two left the beach and towards their new beginning.


End file.
